The First Crossover
by Sweetie147
Summary: After the Seven defeated Gaea, everything was supposed to be peaceful, right? Wrong. When I, Skye Ellison, Daughter of Athena, was claimed almost 3 years late, I didn't just have one claiming symbol, I had two. One was the owl, but the other was a crane-like bird. Not to mention, my camp clothes changed into an Egyptian Princess's dress. Peaceful. I wish...
1. Escape to Camp Half-Blood

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story, because those rights go to Rick Riordan alone. I just thought it would be fun to write a crossover between both of his worlds, and here it is!  
**

* * *

The road was jam-packed with demons, and facing off against them were Richard and Wendy Ellison, and many others. Just behind the couple cowered a girl of no more than 8 years old. Her name is Skye Ellison.

When the cloaked figure gestured at his army of demons to prepare to attack, the magicians pulled out their wands and staffs bravely, but it was obvious to an observer that they were outnumbered badly.

"Skye, you stay behind us and hide. Don't use magic unless you have too," Wendy said to her step-daughter. Despite all those stories about evil step-mothers, Wendy loved Skye very much.

"I promise to stay out of the fighting," Skye whispered. She was too young to be here, but too young to stay behind alone.

"Do you have your _khopesh_?" Richard asked, looking behind him at his daughter.

Skye showed him the _khopesh_, which was much too big for her small hands and arms. She was having a tough time just holding the _khopesh up._

"Good. Keep it with you at all times. Always, no matter what happens."

"Yes, Father."

The cloaked figure then shouted "Attack!", and the magicians and demons charged each other. Skye ran in the opposite direction, like her mother told her to.

Skye was quite the runner, but like most young girls of 8 years old, she couldn't run very far without tiring. She tripped over a root climbing it's way out of the pavement and tumbled to the ground, her _khopesh_ skidding just out of her reach.

The cloaked figure saw Skye fall, and turned to an extremely ugly demon with 2 extra pairs of arms and legs. "Grab that girl, and bring her to me. She's mine!"

The demon began lumbering towards her. Skye screamed for Wendy, but Wendy was too preoccupied by a demon with a mousetrap for it's head. She didn't hear the young Skye's calls for help. _I'll have to kill the demon myself,_ Skye thought.

Skye quickly crawled over to her _khopesh_, and grasped it in two hands. She bravely turned to face off against the demon, shaking. She announced in a determined voice, "I am Skye Ellison, descendant of Cleopatra, and you will not take me prisoner!"

A kaleidoscopic swirl of colours surrounded her and her khopesh as she charged the advancing demon. With one vicious slice, she chopped his head off. There was no blood as it rolled back the way it came. The severed head stopped at the cloaked figure's feet.

The cloaked figure merely laughed at the defeat of a minion. They were always replaceable. "Soon girl, the world will be in my hands, and you my puppet. I'll be back for you in 7 years, when the eclipse shadows all of Egypt." The figure swept its cloak around his body, and disappeared, along with the demons that were still standing, but not without leaving a mess behind them.

Many of the Egyptians were gravely wounded, and some were dead on the ground, their weapons beside them. Skye's father was one of the fallen. He had died of poison from a demon's bite.

Skye's mother was propped against a tree, clutching her stomach. She had been stabbed in the back, and was losing blood quickly.

Skye saw her, screamed, and ran to Wendy. "Mom! Are you alright?"

"Skye, you have to leave this place," Wendy coughed painfully. Some blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth as she spoke. "It's too dangerous, and the demons might come back."

"Mom, I won't leave you!"

"Don't waste the sacrifices made for you today. You have a special destiny, but you must take care of yourself. Do you understand me, flower?"

"Yes, mom. I do."

"Good. Do you see that huge pine tree?" Wendy pointed to a pine tree that dwarfed many of the other trees in the forest. "You must run past it, until you reach a big white house. Knock on the door, and tell them you're a demigod seeking protection from monsters."

"But mom, what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. You're much more important. You're the key to our survival, the _Earth's_ survival. Now run, before I make you." Wendy kissed her daughter's cheek. "Don't forget anything today."

Skye hugged her mother. "I promise I won't." She turned and ran past the pine tree and the camp's boundary where nothing would hurt her.

* * *

**So, how was it? You can leave reviews or suggestions if you'd like! I've written all the rest, but if there's something you guys would like in, I'll do my best to incorporate it in**.


	2. The Khopesh

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Kane Chronicles. Rick Riordan does.  
**

* * *

"Try adjusting the bow; it will fit your hand better if you grip it in the middle."

I roll my eyes and sigh. I hate bow training. In fact, I'm incompetent in all of the weapons the camp offered, even the huge celestial metal blaster gun. You wouldn't believe how easy that is to use. I haven't even been claimed yet, so they just put me in the Athena Cabin. It fits me because I'm so smart. I'm sure my mother is Athena. But she still hasn't claimed me yet.

"Skye, you aren't trying hard enough," the blonde-haired girl named Annabeth sighs at me.

"I am trying. I'm trying harder than you'll ever try in your life." I shoot back with venom in my tone. I'm known for my sharp wits and even sharper tougue. Everyone at camp avoids making me upset, but Annabeth isn't fazed at all. "You have no idea how awkward the camp weapons feel in my hands."

She just calmly replies, "They shouldn't feel so awkward. You're a demigod. These things come naturally."

Yeah, right. I should have been claimed almost 3 years ago. It's almost my 16th birthday, and the gods promised Percy that they would claim _all _demigods by age _13_. Well, what about my claiming?

"An elephant could do better," I retort, but I notch an arrow into the bow and let the arrow loose. It doesn't even get close to the target. The arrow sails straight and true-and almost hits Leo, who is all the way on the other side of camp, 'fixing up' the _Argo II_. He is adding even more ballistae and a few more safe cabins for Greek fire. Like that's called 'fixing up'.

"Hey Skye, watch the arrow!" Leo shouts at me so I can hear. "You almost ruined it!" He points to a thing that I couldn't make out. Ugh. I roll my eyes. Children of Hephaestus like machines better than their own kind.

"Sorry!" I shout back even though I have no idea what I am apologizing for.

"That's enough of bow training for today," Annabeth pursed he lips after the Leo/_Argo II_ disaster. "How about swordplay?"

"Fine." I say this just so she won't start lecturing me again about the importance of concentration and the skills I should have.

Bows are awkward, swords heavy, and spears long and useless. I'm only making the Athena Cabin proud by my incredible eye for design and a brain hardwired for battle plans, among other things. Battle plans, but not battlefields.

"Skye, you must realize that you're built for battles. Just because weapons are hard for you to handle doesn't mean that you're a failure. It only means that we haven't found the right one for you, yet." Annabeth leads me to the 'tool shed', where all the weapons made by the Athena Cabin are stored. "Let's see if there's anything in here since we last checked in. There may be something new."

I'm about to say we checked in here only 3 weeks ago last, but I decide against it and shut my mouth. I can be just as wise as the other children of Athena sometimes. When I wanted to.

The shed is much bigger on the inside. There are rows upon rows of swords and spears. From another rack, there are bows of all shapes and sizes. My aim is terrible, so I decide to stick with the swords. One at the end of the row catches my attention.

"How about that one?" I walk up to it and examine the blade. It's curved, and glints though there is no sunlight. I know the blade is wicked sharp. It glows with a vivid blue hue, and the sword hums my name, literally. There is something comforting about the sword. Yes, I know it's weird. But I swear I'm telling the truth.

"I have no idea what kind of blade that is, but it looks impractical." Annabeth frowns. I say she's _too_ much of a strategist.

"Please? I feel like it's my blade!" There's a tugging deep in my gut. The sword and I belong together, and I'll do anything to have it in my possession.

"I suppose, but if it doesn't fit, then you'll need to find another one."

I take the blade off the rack. It is built for me. I swing it through the air, practicing a few moves that had once been hard. I do them now with ease. The blade hums in time to my swings.

"It seems that you're right. That curved blade is great for your hand." Annabeth remarks with obvious surprise. I smile inwardly. It isn't often I can surprise her. "I think we have a capture-the-flag game tonight. It is Friday, after all. You can test it out then." Then Annabeth leaves me alone with my thoughts.

I turn the sword over in my hand. Something is inscribed on the edge of the blade, but I can't make it out. It must have worn away with all the slicing and hacking it once did. I am almost certain I've seen this blade somewhere before, held this blade before…

_"Skye, I have traveled all the way to Egypt to bring this to you. It's the favoured weapon of the pharaoh's guard." Skye's father gives the wickedly sharp blade to the 6 year old Skye Ellison. Perhaps not such a good idea, but the sword will save young Skye's life. And besides, magicians with more training at the start can become more powerful than those who start later._  
_  
"A khopesh of my own," Skye whispers with awe as it is placed into her hands. "I promise to always keep it with me. Always."_  
_  
"That's good, flower, because it was last held by our ancestor, Cleopatra VII. You must keep it close to your grasp, mind, and heart."_  
_  
"Yes, Father. I promise." Skye clings to the sword like it would be the end of the world if she lost it._

I blink a few times, and then shake my head to clear it. I _have_ seen the sword before. It belonged to me because my father gave it to me for my 6th birthday. How could it have gotten into the Athena cabin's tool shed?

To stop worrying about the sword, I decide to go to the arena to test it out. I pray to whichever god that oversaw hellhounds Mrs. O'Leary would not in the arena. I don't want to step in one of her 'accidents'. Thankfully, she's not. Maybe Nico's taking her on a walk.  
_  
The sword you wield is called a khopesh_, my inner Voice tells me. I've had the voice since my mother died, and I still have no idea who or what it was. The Voice advises me, but at times it is just plain annoying.

"Real helpful, seeing as I know this already," I say as sarcastically as I can. "What's the sword best for?"  
_  
The khopesh is designed for hooking an enemy's blade. Hold the sword up high, and imagine you're using the curved side to hook your opponent's blade. _

"Okay. Thanks." I try the move out. It feels so much more comfortable than attempting to wield a sword of celestial bronze or imperial gold. Yes, they've tried giving me Jason's sword to test if Imperial gold was better suited to me. I almost died holding that blade. I'm not joking.

"Skye! What do you have there?"  
_  
Oh, great. It's Percy Jackson_, I say in my head. _Hail the conquering hero. _"Um, it's a sword?!"

"I've seen a sword like that before, but I can't recall where. That doesn't seem to be made out of celestial bronze or imperial gold."  
_  
You fool! It's made of iron and steel!_ The Voice shouts at him in my mind. _How dare you critique the favoured weapon of the pharaoh's guard?!_ I wince. Having the Voice is a real disadvantage sometimes.

"It's made of ordinary iron and steel." I relay to Percy. I pray to Athena that he would not ask any more unanswerable and stupid questions.

"Well, not effective against monsters, huh?"

"It might be effective, as long as the person wielding the sword is the right person."

Percy narrowed his eyes in concentration, as if he was trying to pinpoint a memory long ago lost or forgotten. "That's strange. I just remembered." He glances down at his palm. "Look at this."

He holds up his palm so I can see. Two strange pictures are on it. They appear to be either burned or tattooed on. There is a basket, and underneath that, two waves that are supposed to represent water.

K, then N.  
_  
Kane,_ I realize. It is a last name. But it is in Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. Somehow I can read them with no help at all from my Voice. It will be wiser not to tell Percy.

"That's really weird." I tell him. That part is the truth. "I think they're hieroglyphics from Ancient Egypt."

"Do you know what they say?"

I hate lying, but if I didn't, some people might get really suspicious. "No, I haven't the slightest idea what they say. Sorry. I could go search it up if you want."

"I think a boy had a sword like that. He was the one who put the hieroglyphs on my palm. He said his name was Carter."

* * *

More than 200 kilometres away, Carter Kane woke up with his name ringing in his ears.

* * *

**Heh. Hope you liked my slight reference to Maximum Ride by James Patterson with the 'Voice'.  
As always, please review!**


	3. An Odd Claiming

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Rick Riordan. I still don't own Percy Jackson or The Kane Chronicles.  
**

* * *

"Tonight for capture-the-flag, it's Athena with the blue flag and Ares with the red!" Chiron raises his voice above the chatter of maybe 80 or more campers. Everyone is particularly riled up for this game of capture-the-flag.

The camp raises a cheer, but I don't raise anything. With me on the Blue team, the flag will automatically go to the Red team. As I've said before, I'm a failure with weapons. Even with my new sword, I'm not going to be of any help at all.

"Cheer up, Skye!" Annabeth tries encouraging me to be positive. It doesn't work very well. It only makes it worse. "I think your strategy will help us win!"

"I sure hope so," I mutter, extremely unenthusiastic.

"Good hunting, everyone!" Chiron calls out as the camp scatters into the woods. We have Zeus' Fist, which is easy to defend, but the Red team has lots of trees to hide their flag in.

"So, what's your game plan again?" Piper asks as she ran alongside me.

"We send the fastest runners as diversions to the right flank. Then, we send 3 of our pretty strong fighters to the left flank. The strongest fighters and the fastest person will then go through the centre of the boundary line. They grab the flag and run back onto our side."

"Great! Cross our fingers and hope it works!"

We place the flag right on top of Zeus' Fist. The horn is blown, signaling the beginning of capture-the-flag.

"Skye, I'm putting you on the defense," Annabeth says to me. Thank goodness for that. Last time she put me on offense, Frank beat me up pretty good by turning into a lion. Even though he actually scared me more than scarred me… "Hide behind that tree, and jump out at any suspicious movements."

I run over to the tree she pointed at and hide behind it, making myself as skinny as possible. I let out a breath I didn't realize I've been holding. The whole team is depending on my strategy. I unsheathe my odd-looking sword. It is pulsating blue.

_The khopesh that now belonged to Skye pulsated blue as she inspected it for the umpteenth time._  
_"Oh, wow!" Skye stared in amazement at the crackling blue energy lines. When she touched the blade, it felt slightly hot._

I hold it up to my face for a better look.

"What the heck?" I mutter questioningly. Energy crackles through the blade, and when I touch the sword's blade, it's hot.  
_  
This is your birthright,_ the Voice says, more excitedly than I've heard it before. _Claim the Blood of the Pharaohs!_

Blood of the Pharaohs? Ok, then. My Voice is officially going nuts. "What do you mean?" I ask it.  
_  
You carry within you the blood of gods, and the last Queen of Egypt._

"Cleopatra VII? But how is that possible? No one traces bloodlines that far back!"  
_  
We do,_ is the only reply of my Voice. Quite smugly, too. No bother to think about what I need to know. _Don't you remember?_

Who's 'we'? And what gods? I don't remember much about my early life after I joined Camp Half-Blood, and if I did, it came to me in flashes and snippets.  
Besides, I haven't even been claimed! But I have no time to further contemplate. With a fierce battle cry, Jason Grace busts into the clearing without his sword. But there is only him. Where's everyone else?

The stupid people charge him, but I know there's a trap. I keep quiet behind my tree.

Jason looses half a volt of electricity, and everyone within a 10 metre radius of him is temporarily disabled.

"I think that's it!" He then shouts to his hidden group. "Grab the flag!" The Red team follows suite into the clearing, yelling and screaming. They race towards the rock pile and begin scaling it.  
_  
Time to show them what you're made of, Skye Ellison,_ the Voice declares.

"You're right for once, Voice," I whisper out loud.

I run out from behind my tree and yell, "Team Blue! Defense!"

The others still behind the trees yell after me, "For Team Blue!" and flow into the clearing to battle the group of demigods on the Red team.

Jason is unguarded, and almost at the top where the flag is. I make a split-second decision.

"Oh no, you don't!" I shout and bound over to Zeus' Fist. With each step, I climb higher and higher. It's almost like I'm flying over the rocks.

I beat Jason to the top, and stand between him and the flag. All I have to do is to keep him distracted for long enough. Easy enough to say, but who'll win the face-off?

"Well then, Jason. Looks like your 'surprise' wasn't enough of a surprise," I taunt him, hoping to annoy him as much as possible. He isn't fazed, though.

"Looks like you won't be claimed ever," he taunts right back.

Ouch. I know he was just trying to stir up my nerves, but still. He didn't really mean it, I hope. I lift the _khopesh_ above my head, just like I practiced once earlier, in the arena. "I bet you can't best me."

"I know I can." Jason takes his coin out of his pocket and flips it, catching his sword in midair. "Time to say goodbye to your flag."

Our swords cross in midair, and he presses me back by at least a foot. _Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter. Crazy good swordsman._ It's at times like this when I ignore my inner thoughts.

"What kind of a sword is that, Ellison? It looks like it's been melted and then stuck back together."

"For your information, it's called a _khopesh_. And do you know what it's best for?" I twist the sword, and Jason's blade flies out of his hands and clatters down the rocks. "It's designed for hooking an opponent's blade."

With a look of utter shock on his face, he stammers, "H-how? Y-you're horrible at…"

"Swordplay?" I finish slyly for him. "Well, not anymore!" I slice at the space in front of him threateningly. Jason backs up until he is right at the edge. With another warning slice, he tumbles down Zeus' Fist.

That won't be good. The son of Jupiter tumbled down Zeus' Fist. I wonder what the god of thunder will do to me. Nothing shocking happens, so I assume it's alright.

Suddenly, the horn bellows twice, signaling the end of capture-the-flag. Our team had won! Everyone streams toward the boundary line.

I drop down from the rocks in a well-practiced landing, and onto Jason, who is just dusting himself off.

"Ow! Skye, what was that for?"

I get off of the poor boy as soon as I can. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you!"

"That doesn't matter. Great defense back there. You've improved a lot!"

Shocked by the compliment, all I manage to say is "Thanks!"

Chiron and the other campers are waiting for us by the edge of the forest. "Great game, everyone! The Blue team has won this game of capture-the-flag!"

Everyone on the Blue team cheers quite loudly, me included. No dish-washing or shower-cleaning for 3 weeks!

"I'd like to point out that we couldn't have done it without Skye Ellison's plan." Annabeth says to everyone. I wish she didn't. "That, and her prowess in combat are what made us the victors tonight!."

I don't like attention, but as the campers chant my name over and over again, I can't help but feel proud.  
_  
Good work, Skye!_ My Voice says to me.  
_  
Only thanks to you,_ I say back.

Suddenly, the Voice replies, _You deserve this. It's a great honour. _

I lift off of the ground by a gust of wind pushing me from underneath my feet and I am enveloped in a kaleidoscopic swirl of colours. A bird that looks much like a crane glows above my head. A red owl swoops down from above and perches on my shoulder.

The entire camp gasps as my clothing changes to that of an Ancient Egyptian Princess's.

This is not a normal claiming. Why do I have symbols of 2 gods, one whom isn't Greek or Roman?

"I am Skye Ellison, daughter of Athena and Thoth. I am a descendant of Cleopatra the Seventh. I am the first Crossover," I said in a trance-like voice.

The swirl of colours fades, and I promptly collapse.


	4. Egyptian AND Greek?

**DISCLAIMER: I am still not Rick Riordan.  
**

* * *

When I wake up, I hear the voices of Annabeth, Percy and Chiron talking in hushed and anxious voices.

"Chiron, she said she was a daughter of Athena and Thoth." Annabeth pesters Chiron. Chiron refuses to respond. I think he knows something he doesn't want us to find out about.

"There is no possible way. Skye cannot be a child of both Egypt and Greece!" Chiron seems shocked, but I think he's just a pretty good actor. He must have had a lot of practice, being so old.

"What does this mean? Are there Egyptian gods, too? And you never told us?" Percy accuses Chiron. Percy's definitely got nerve. But the tone of his voice suggests that he may have had an interesting encounter quite a while ago that had something to do with those 2 hieroglyphs on his palm.

I risk opening an eye. Percy, Annabeth and Chiron are leaning over me.

"Skye! You're awake!" Annabeth hugs me, relieved. "Are you alright?"

I don't reply immediately. I'm still in the Egyptian gown. My head is woozy, and I can't feel my legs. "I guess I'm okay."

"Do you know anything about what happened?" Chiron asks me. "This is a very serious matter, and must be dealt with immediately." Chiron's horse body and face are extremely tense, and he's trying to hide that fact. My heritage must be bothering him more than he'd care to say, even though it's clear that Percy and Annabeth can tell.

"Chiron, maybe a month before I was kidnapped by Hera," Percy begins.

Annabeth tenses as he mentions this, and I don't blame her. The Athena cabin all comforted (or tried to, anyways) her when Percy went missing. Percy notices and squeezed her hand to reassure her.

He carried on, still holding his girlfriend's hand. "I met a strange boy. He was chasing the same creature that was terrorizing Long Island. He said his name was Carter. He wrote 2 hieroglyphs on my hand and told me that if I ever needed help, I should speak his name and he would come to aid me." Percy holds his palm out to show Chiron, but there is nothing on it. They must disappeared when he said the mysterious boy's name.

"I swear it was here before! Where did it go?" Percy starts panicking.

"Percy, you said his name yesterday. The hieroglyphs must have disappeared." I say to reassure him.

"Skye, did you know what they said?" Annabeth asks me, with an eyebrow raised. "Because I have a feeling you do."

I don't want to say the truth, but I do, only due to the fact I trusted these demigods-and the old, wise centaur. "Y-yes, I did. They spelt out a K, then a N. But Egyptians usually didn't write in vowels. The name is Kane. The boy's full name is Carter Kane."

"Percy, why didn't you tell me?" Annabeth demands. Percy let go of her hand and backs up a bit. I guess even his girlfriend scares him at times. "You can be such a Seaweed Brain sometimes."

"I forgot about it after I lost my memories. But there was no point in telling you when I remembered again. There were more pressing matters."

"Children, you're messing with dangerous things," Chiron warns us. There is a threat underneath his carefully controlled voice, but the threat isn't aimed at us. I knew it! He _is_ hiding something from us. But what is it?

"What's so dangerous? Are there really other gods besides the Greek and Roman gods?" I'm a daughter of Athena and Thoth. But how does that work if the Greek and Egyptian gods hate each other?

Chiron purses his lips and refuses to reply.


	5. The Egyptian Kind of Magic

**DISCLAIMER: (Do I have to do this each time?) I don't own Camp Half-Blood or Brooklyn House. However much I wish I did...No.  
**

* * *

"Chiron! There's a strange boy trying to get into the camp!" Someone calls from outside of the Big House.

"That must be Carter!" Percy gasps. "Chiron, let me go. He'll recognize and trust me the most."

"Percy, please be careful," Annabeth pleads. I can guess why.

"It'll be alright," Percy reassures her. "Besides, even if he attacks me, we're fairly evenly matched."

"I suppose," Chiron relents. Even centaurs can't always hold out to the stubbornness of demigods. He then turns to me. "Skye, can you walk?"

"I don't think I can." I can't feel my legs, and I don't want to see what would happen if I got up.

"Perhaps this Carter can help with that. Percy, let him in and bring him to the Big House."

"I'm on it," Percy rushes out of the door.

Percy rushed down the hill, towards the camp barrier.

"I hope he remembers me," he muttered.

Carter was still there-banging on the impenetrable wall that protected the camp from unfriendly creatures-shouting, "Let me in!"

"Hey, Carter, right? Remember me? I'm Percy Jackson."

Carter stopped banging. "I remember you quite well, Percy. You said my name, so I came here to help you, but I can't get inside."

Percy chuckled. "That's because unless you're a demigod, you can't get in. I have to give you permission." He cleared his throat-just for show, and said, "I, Percy Jackson, give you, Carter Kane, permission to enter Camp Half-Blood!"

Carter felt in front of him for a wall, but whatever was there before was now gone. "Now, can you tell me why you called me?"

"I called you because we have a major problem. Follow me." Percy led the way back to the Big House. It was a white lie, but now, it was completely true.

"Major problem? I don't see any major problem." Carter was quite confused.

The house looked pristinely white, and the camp was full of other demigods, running around and shooting bows and trying to climb a wall of lava.

"The problem is a girl, actually. Come inside, and don't touch anything. Mr. D had an odd sense of humor, and the thing you touch could bite you, or worse."

Carter followed Percy inside, being extra careful not to touch anything. At the end of a long hallway, Percy pushed open a door. Carter peeked into the room. A pretty blonde girl with storm gray eyes and a… was that a centaur?… were looking at a girl in the bed, who looked pretty weak.

* * *

"I brought him." Percy smiles. "See, Annabeth? I'm totally fine."

"Oh, Percy! Thank the gods!" Annabeth hugs Percy tightly.

"Excuse me, Carter, but I have a question." Chiron asks Carter. "Are you a demigod?"

"Demigod? Me? No," Carter replies. "My ancestors were pharaohs. We have gods, but no demigods. It's kind of hard to explain."

"So, I shouldn't exist?" I can almost remember my father and mother talking about something like that…

_"Do you remember what my Path is, flower?" Skye's father asked._  
_ "Thoth's Path, Father. The god of writing, magicians, scribes, and knowledge." Skye announced proudly. _  
_ "And mine?" Skye's stepmother smiled at young Skye._  
_ "The Path of Isis, goddess of magic."_  
_ "Very good! We'll make a professor out of you yet," Skye's father said rather gruffly, and patted her head…_

I shake myself back to the present. These flashbacks are becoming more and more common (and annoying).

A look of confusion crosses Carter's face, as if I am an equation he can't solve. "Wait, what? You're a demigod of Egypt?"

"And of Greece."

"That won't do at all! Egyptian gods cannot appear on Earth unless they're occupying a host's body. Who's your father?"

"I've always thought it was Richard Ellison. But last night, I was claimed by Thoth. I thought my mother was Wendy Ellison, but I was also claimed by Athena. I'm a descendant of Cleopatra VII."

"You're mother must be your stepmother. And your father must have been Blood of the Pharaohs as well, or else he would have burned up. But that doesn't explain Athena…" Carter trails off. Urgh! I can't stand ignorance! But what can I expect from an descendant of pharaohs with magical powers?

"I think it does," Annabeth ponders out loud. I sometimes wish I wasn't so condescending. "Athena likes men who are clever and wise. Your father must have been really smart, right?"

"Yes. He was a professor of ancient civilizations at Yale."

"Richard must have been following the path of Thoth, and became the Eye of Thoth." Carter declares. "That would boost his knowledge of ancient civilizations by an elephantful!"

"An elephantful?" Annabeth raises an eyebrow questioningly. "Seriously?"

"What? I couldn't think of anything bigger!" Carter protests. Egyptian magicians are weird. "At any rate, being the Eye of a god means the perfect union of man and god. It's actually quite rare, and extremely hard to achieve."

"So it does work!" Chiron exclaims. "This is very bad indeed. We cannot let Camp Jupiter know this. The Romans and Egyptians have had a rivalry since the fall of Egypt."

"We really don't want to inform Octavian. If he found out, he'd whip the Romans into a blood frenzy and set out to kill Skye." Annabeth corrects Chiron. I have to agree with her. Octavian never will accept the Greek demigods, no matter how peaceful we are.

"She's right, you know." Percy added, which really isn't necessary. Annabeth is very rarely wrong, being a daughter of Athena and all.

"I suggest that Skye come with me so me and my sister can teach her how to use her powers," Carter suggests. Percy and Annabeth look like they want to argue, but they are cut off by Chiron.

"Is that safe…I mean wise?" Chiron frowns. "Skye is a daughter of Athena and Thoth. Monsters will certainly go after her."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine with me." Carter cheerfully reassures Chiron. He says it a little too cheerfully to be genuine.

"What about my legs? I can't walk!" I point this out. I still can't feel them. I don't want to see what will happen to me if I tried to get up.

"I'll fix that," Carter says. He places his right hand on my forehead and murmurs, "_Ha-tep_."

I have no clue how I know this, but _Ha-tep_ means 'Be at Peace' in Ancient Egyptian. I feel my entire body relax. Tight muscles loosen and all of my adrenaline fades away, leaving my mind in a state of peace. I wiggle my toes. I can feel them! I get off of the bed and stand up. My legs are a bit wobbly, but I can walk. "Thank you, Carter!"

"You're welcome," he replies. "Now let's get going before something else weird happens. Oh, and by the way, that gown your wearing is exactly the one Zia wore when she battle Apophis."

Us Greeks exchange odd looks. Percy's is the weirdest, and I barely manage to contain my laughter. Annabeth is already giggling behind her palm.


	6. Brooklyn House

**DISCLAIMER: I think everyone gets the point. I don't own anything. (Except maybe Skye. I made her up, after all.)  
**

* * *

We go out of Camp Half-Blood's boundary line. I'll miss the camp. It served as my only refugee when my parents were murdered, and now, I have to go to a new place and start all over.

To get there, there is a griffin with a sled-like thing attached to its body. I suppose this is the Egyptian way of doing things, but this griffin seems particularly deranged. It has a crazed look in its eyes, as if it would never be completely full. I swallow nervously. I hope it won't gobble me up.

"Freak, be nice. This is Skye, a daughter of Athena and Thoth." Carter says cautiously to the griffin.

"FREEAAK!" The griffin squawks. Carter takes the squawk as a yes.

"Ok, then. Are you up for another trip through the Duat?"

The deranged chicken-bird griffin thing's wings buzz like crazy, which Carter takes as another yes.

"Alrighty then. Skye, you and Freak will get along splendidly. Hop on in the sleigh-boat! Don't touch Freak's razor blade wings. They'll rip you to shreds."

"Thanks for the warning," I mutter. I can tell because those demented wings are buzzing way too fast, so fast that I can't tell what shape the wings are. Avoiding the Egyptian griffin's wings, I climb awkwardly onto the sleigh-boat.

"Okay. Quick summary. The Duat is a magical dimension that intertwines with the mortal world. It's very fast to travel in, and you might feel like you're riding a rollercoaster. For this trip, we'll just skim the surface of the Duat."

"Um, question?" I raise my hand though I am the only other person who's in the the sleigh-boat. "How deep is the Duat?"

"Oh, no one really knows. Apparently it goes on and on forever!" Carter grins like mad. His grin reminds me of a Jack-o-Lantern on Halloween night. "Freak, take us to Brooklyn House!"

With a sudden jerk, Freak takes the boat into the air. We fly for a little while until the griffin dips into the Duat for faster travel.

I hear voices whispering to me through a red mist. When I glance over at Carter, his eyes are closed and he is gritting his teeth. I doubt he enjoys Duat trips on sleigh-boats. This place is starting to freak me out, and I'm relieved when we exit back into the mortal world of sunshine.

"Welcome to Brooklyn! That over there is the school we all go to," Carter points at a huge campus-like park. In the middle of it stood a school-like building with lots of halls leading off to different, smaller buildings. "It's called the Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted. All the students there are gifted in some sort of art. And over there, by the East River is Brooklyn House." He then moved his finger to an old warehouse.

There is no way that is Brooklyn House. But even as I look, a 5 story tall building made of limestone and metal winks into existence. Just to be sure I'm not hallucinating, I look away from it. It disappears until I look back at it. Even then, I have to concentrate.

"How do mortals not see that?"

"Think of it like a spirit. All those detectors can 'apparently' sense spirits and animals can, too. But normal human sight is too weak and therefore can't see it."

"Oh. That makes more sense. It's sort of like the Mist." Carter stares at me like I'm from another planet, which is pretty close to the truth.

Freak sets down on the roof of the crazy limestone-metal mansion. A girl of 14ish with these crazy blue highlights in her caramel-coloured hair is glaring at Carter with her arms crossed.

"Well, then brother dear. You left without a note, or a _shabti_ impersonator and everyone has been looking for you. Zia is so worried. Who's that?" The girl directs her question at me.

"Skye, meet my sister. Sadie, be nice. We'll explain in the library. Bring Walt and Zia."

* * *

The library is huge. It appears to be sunk into the ground, which doesn't make sense because the warehouse is underneath the mansion.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" I exclaim, even though it's beyond weird. Camp Half-Blood made more sense than this place. However much more sense it made, I will always love smelling the scent of paper in books, and the sounds of fresh white pages turning underneath a careful hand.

"Welcome to the headquarters of the 21st Nome!" Carter spreads his arms wide in a ta-da gesture. "We train all of the Blood of the Pharaohs that make it here, and we've begun to branch into the other nomes as well. They choose their path, and work until they can possibly become the Eye of a god without burning up. Zia will explain more once she gets here."

"What's a Nome? I know there's a city called Nome in Alaska, but..." I trail off, confused. There can't be that many 'Nomes' around the world!

"There are 360 nomes in the world. Different magicians go to different nomes to train, often to the one nearest to where they live currently. Brooklyn is the 21st Nome, and Egypt is the first, of course."

Just then, the door burst open. An extremely pretty girl with vaguely Arabian features rushes down the steps and runs at Carter. She hugs him fiercely, and Carter starts turning purple, possibly of both embarrassment and pain.

When she finally lets go if him, she says worriedly, "Carter, where have you been? I woke up in the morning, and you were gone! No note, no recording, no anything! I was so worried…" Then she spots me. Those amber eyes are beautiful and deadly at the same time. "You realize you shouldn't exist?"

"Yeah, lots of people have told me that now."

"I'm Zia, by the way. I assume you're Skye Ellison?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Zia."

I reach out my hand for a handshake as Sadie and the boy who I think is Walt walked through. They descend the stairs and stop in front of us. All this staring is making me nervous.

"This is Skye," Carter introduced me to the others. "She's the one whose parents are technically both gods."

After a round of greetings, I tell them about my life before today.

"My mother is Athena and my father is Thoth/Richard Ellison."

Sadie rudely interrupts me with, "And how does this work?"

Carter reprimands her, "Sadie! Shut up and let Skye talk!"

I carry on as if no one had interrupted. "Athena is one of the maiden goddesses. Her children are born through her mind, much like she was born fully grown from Zeus' head. They are then carried down from Olympus by Zephyr, the West Wind, in a golden cradle.  
"My dad married when I was 3. My stepmother's name was Wendy Darrius. She was really nice to me, unlike my father.  
"For my 6th birthday, my father traveled to Egypt and brought back my birthday gift; this _khopesh_," I hold it out for them to see. "He said it was used by Cleopatra the VII, my ancestor. I believe she used it in the war against Rome."

"Whoa, your ancestor was _the_ Cleopatra? The one who ended the line of pharaohs?" Sadie's eyes widen. I feel guilty, like I've done something horrible. "But I thought her children all died!"

"Sadie, I told you to shut up and let Skye talk! You can ask questions later," Carter glares at Sadie. Typical brother-sister relationship.

I continue, "When I was 9, both of my parents died in a battle. They were fighting near the border of Camp Half-Blood. I ran into past border, and I've stayed there ever since.

"Demigods must be claimed by their parents by the time they turn 13. I was claimed last night. I'm almost 16, and I have no clue why I was claimed so late."

"Ok, I see how it works now," Sadie admits. "But I still don't really get this Greek god business. Does that mean there are Roman gods, too? And what about other gods, like Norse or Chinese?"

"The Greek gods are the Roman gods. The Roman gods are the Greek gods. When the focal point of power moved to Rome, the god's personalities changed slightly. And even now, if they subtly change personalities, the demigods would now become Roman. They're in a place called Camp Jupiter. I have no clue about other gods."

Walt raises a finger, and silences everyone. "Wouldn't they hate us? I mean, the Romans and Egyptians have been enemies since just before the fall of Cleopatra VII."

"They hate you more than they hated the Greeks, which is why they must never know about you. They'd wage a war, and then we would all perish." I seriously don't like Romans, but that's probably because of my blood. Except for Hazel; Hazel is nice. And Frank, too.

Sadie claps her hands, which makes us all jump. "Well, I think that's enough of all that misery. We should explain the Paths. I follow the Path of Isis." Sadie nudges Carter, and none to gently at that. It must be a brother-sister thing.

"I follow the Path of Horus." Carter rubs at his arm grudgingly.

Zia bit her lip. "I was the Eye of Ra. I can control the element of fire."

"I-I follow the Path of Anubis." Walt looks extremely uncomfortable saying this, and I have no idea why. But Sadie, Carter and Zia know. They just nod, like it's what they expected him to say.

"So, what about you? What Path are you thinking of?" Sadie questions me. Like I'd know right now.

"Me? Well, I'll have to research the other gods, first."

Sadie nods. "There you go. You've just answered your own question."

Huh? What does that mean?


	7. Nolan

**DISCLAIMER: I am still not owning anything. I am not Rick Riordan.  
**

* * *

Sadie leads me up a set of stairs. I don't really pay much attention to where I'm being led. Initiates rush to and fro. Some are clutching thick scrolls, and others are shouldering huge bags. Many stop what they are doing when they see me, and I ignore them.

We stop on the 4th floor, and Sadie opens the door to a room. "This is your room now."

I can only stare in amazement. The room is huge and absolutely amazing! There is a kitchenette, a queen-sized bed, and a balcony that overlooks the East River. "Wow! I haven't had a room of my own in a long time!"

"Isn't it great? I remember when I first came here. But back then, it was just Carter and me. Oh, yes. There is one more thing I almost forgot. You must sleep with your head on the headrest. I don't care how uncomfortable it is for you. Just do it. You won't want to travel around in chicken form in the Duat. And don't worry about fitting in. If you really are a child of 2 gods, then you'll be a natural!" With that, Sadie half-pushes me into the room and closes the door.

I sigh. This might take a while getting used to. At least I still have my cellphone with me. Pulling it out, I dial a number from memory. Rachel Elizabeth Dare's phone number. I know she's most likely in school, but I have to talk to someone who sort of understands my situation. She's the Oracle at camp, and a mortal. The phone rings twice before Rachel says, "Hello?"

"Hi, Rachel. It's Skye. You have no idea what happened today."

"Let me guess. Percy was acting like a doofus again, and Annabeth accidentally killed him?"

"No. However, I did discover who my godly parents are."

"Godly parents? But wouldn't you only have one?"

"No. It's too hard to explain. My mother is Athena and my father is Thoth."

"Thoth? The Egyptian god Thoth?" Rachel's voice is filled with disbelief, but in her voice's undertones, I can catch something of...awe.

"Yes."

"Are you a goddess, then?"

"No, I'm not. My father was sharing a body with a mortal. They're both my father."

"So you're not exactly a demigod?"

"More like three-fourths of a god."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm at the house of a friend, trying to figure out some things. I called you because I thought you might understand my predicament a little better than everyone else."

"Did Chiron say anything?"

"He was too shocked to say anything much. But he said that I'm dangerous. Really dangerous."

"Oh no," Rachel gasps. I hear a clatter over the line; she must have dropped her phone. Most likely, the Oracle wants to speak through her. I am right, as per usual.

"Skye Ellison, daughter of Athena, Thoth and Richard Ellison." Man, her Oracle voice is creepy. I suppress a shiver, until I realize this is over a cellphone. "You are the first Crossover. Your powers are extreme in all dimensions. You are almost as powerful as Kronos. But you must beware. Even the most powerful being on Earth can fall. Watch for the highest tide of the year without light. Look out for a shadow across Egypt."

The cell phone line disconnected, and started beeping. "Rachel? Are you there?"

No reply, which means that the connection broke naturally or it broke because of the Oracle being too near the electronic device. "Darn it!" I toss my phone onto the bed. What the heck is all that mysterious talk about being almost as powerful as Kronos? Kronos has been scattered across the universe as dust by Luke Castellan.  
And the highest tide of the year without light? But the moon has to be full! Right?

I proceed to begin pacing my room, but find that my process is hindered by my Egyptian gown. I really want to take this thing off. But, I'm to do a little 'exploring' around the mansion first. If I really am as powerful as Rachel said, a little stroll through the mansion can't be dangerous, can it?

* * *

Of course I immediately lose my way around. I have no idea how to get to the first floor where I saw something that caught my eye. I am wandering hallways with no clue on how to find the staircase. Talk about a daughter of Athena.

There are so many trainees! They've stopped staring at me funny, but then again, I doubt any of them recognised me anyways. Being a slightly shy girl, I don't talk to any of them. I'm smart enough. I can figure out a way around. Thanks to my arrogance, I'm lost.

"Hey! You look lost. Are you new?" Someone asks me in a slightly mischievous voice.

I turn around in a full circle, but I don't see anyone. They must be using an invisibility spell. "Stop your invisibility spell at once! It's not nice frightening people who needn't be frightened."

"Yes! It worked!" The person sounds very pleased with himself. There was a ripple of air in front of me and a handsome boy of about my age appears. He has white-blonde hair and blue eyes even darker than mine. "That's a really cute dress you're wearing. Did you know it brings out your eyes?"

I flushed bright red. What was this boy doing, complimenting strangers? "Who are you? And what was that for? It wasn't very nice, you know!" I put my hands on my hips, waiting for an apology. I don't get one.

"Oh, I know! But I kind of had to do it. Sadie told me about you, Skye. She said to keep an eye on you."

Stalking me without permission. The nerve! "You know my name, so you might as well tell me yours."

"I'm Nolan. Don't worry; I swear I'm not a stalker."

I roll my eyes. "Are you always this infuriating?"

"Well, my mom says I am, but my little sister looks up to me greatly. She's here, too."

"Now that you've finished stalking me, can you help? I'm trying to get to the first floor. You know, the one with the huge statue?"

"Why don't I take you there instead? This place is huge, and if you got lost again…"

"Oh, fine." Why did he offer to take me to the first floor? He could have just given me directions! It's not like I'm an certified idiot or anything!


	8. The Statue of Thoth

**DISCLAIMER: Same as before. La la la.**

* * *

Nolan leads me to a set of stairs. I can swear that I checked in the same spot before, but there weren't any stairs. We stop on the next floor down.

"This is where initiates research their path from scrolls, practice magic, and…" He is cut off by a rather large explosion.

"What was that noise?" I ask nervously.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I bet someone was experimenting with exploding donkey curses again."

"Exploding donkey curses!?"

Nolan chooses to ignore me. On the next floor, there is a basketball court. Statues of a god with the disk thing at the top of his head are the hoops.

"Why don't you have normal hoops?" This Brooklyn House is quite strange, as I've mentioned before.

"Well, that's because since we don't have normal hoops, so we had to make do with other means."

Oh, and I almost forgot to mention this, but baboons with golden fur and multi-coloured rear ends are playing a game. The baboon with a purple Lakers jersey is particularly good.

"Why do baboons like playing basketball?" I point at the snarling baboons, who slap the floor and each other, and grab the ball from another's paws.

"Carter has no idea," Nolan replies. "He's tried asking Khufu the baboon, but Khufu just says it's awesome."

We continue to the first floor. The attention-catcher is a statue of the god Thoth. He has the head of a crane-like bird. It's the one that appeared during my claiming. In one hand, he holds a tablet of stone, and in the other, a stylus, poised over the tablet, ready to record. However, the regal affect is quite ruined by the porkpie hat on his head and the toes coloured with pink and purple crayons.

"That's my dad," I tell Nolan. I relish the expression on his face.

"Who? Thoth? That's impossible!"

"No, it's not. My dad, Richard Ellison was hosting Thoth. And my mother is Athena."

"Athena? But isn't she a Greek goddess?" Nolan is definitely confused. I like making people confused over simple matters.

"Greek gods are real," I assure him, sniggering on the inside. "When they have children with mortals, they're called demigods. They go to a place called Camp Half-Blood."

"Okay, I think a major headache is coming on," Nolan groans. "Greek gods are real, there are demigods, and you are related to both?"

"Yes, you got the main points. But you can't tell anyone. I think that the whole house would panic."

"I promise I won't. So, how did you like the abbreviated tour of Brooklyn House?"

"I rate it an eight out of ten. You scared me, and there was an exploding donkey, but the tour was…awesome."

"Tour guide is happy. Please come again to Nolan's Abbreviated Tour of Brooklyn House!" He gives me a little bow.

"Seriously?" I think the bow is too much, but he doesn't think so.

"I have been known to be a great performer! I'll see you around, Skye." Nolan disappears into thin air. Another invisibility spell. I bet he did it just to impress me. Well, it worked.

"Thanks for the tour!" I call out to thin air. I receive an odd look from a boy of about 12 with disheveled hair. Well, he's one to look. I stare right back at his Antarctic wonderland of a fireplace, complete with live penguins. I walk away, shaking my head.

* * *

I decide to find Sadie to see if she could help me get started on this path of the gods business.

Asking around, I discover that Sadie is most likely in Carter's room, talking about what has happened today.

I ascend all those stairs again, and stop in front of an ajointed room. I can hear two voices arguing inside. Just a brother-sister fight, I hope.

I'll spy on them. Now I know what you're all thinking, but what if they are arguing about me? I place my hand on the door, and a silver glow envelopes my hand. I whisper, "Listen", and glowing silver hieroglyphs appear on the door. They evaporate just as quickly as they appeared.

Their voices drift out of the door, startling me by the ferocity in their tone.

"Carter, I'm telling you! Skye, with proper training, will be more powerful than the two of us combined! Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Sadie, not only is she powerful, but dangerous as well! A daughter of 2 gods? And a descendant of Cleopatra? The sight of her spells trouble for us."

"Only if she gets into the hands of our enemies will it spell trouble for us. And the Romans don't know about her, so all is good."

"Sadie! You're missing the point. The girl named Annabeth said they would declare war against us. We can't risk that!"

"Wasn't bringing her here your idea?" Sadie points this fact out. I find myself nodding with her words.

"Now I don't think it's such a good idea!"

That's when I interrupt. I push open the door, poke my head in and hiss, "Why don't you argue a little louder so everyone can hear?"  
The siblings immediately cease the argument and stare at me.

"How much of that did you overhear?" Carter asks me cautiously.

"Enough to figure out some important things. You wanted to kick me out!" I accuse Carter with as much venom as I can muster, which is quite a bit. The poor boy shrinks back.

"Because the Romans might attack us!" He protests, but not without guilt. "I'm thinking that bringing you here wasn't such a good idea. Maybe you should go back to that camp of yours."

"But I haven't been trained in the Egyptian side of my powers yet. I need to know them. What if I explode the camp by accident?"

"Carter, just let her stay until she can get the hang of her powers." Sadie pleads. "It might be safer for all of us."

"Oh, fine. But you have to be very careful. And you have to go to school, as well." Carter says. I think he said it just to shut us up.

"Oh Carter, very funny. Tomorrow's the final school day of the year. And later, there's going to be a dance."

"Really? Could I come to the dance?" Excitement sparkles in my eyes. I'm told quite often that my eyes become lighter when I'm excited or embarrassed. "I've never been to one before!"

"Of course you can come," Sadie smiles. "Right, Carter? Oh brother dear, try not to dress like you're going to a funeral again, hmm? I doubt Zia would like that very much."

* * *

I meander without rush back down the stairs to the gym, and surprisingly, the baboons have finished their game. Someone else is in occupying the gym instead.

Nolan has a look of concentration on his face and is frowning at 4 statues which are 15 feet tall each. He is gripping a staff at least a foot taller than him (and Nolan is _quite_ tall) in his left hand and a boomerang-thing in his right.

I hide behind the door as to not disturb him.

The 4 statues begin moving in unison toward him, and I bite my lip to not cry out a warning. It's pointless as he already knows.

He throws his staff down, which I take as a sign of defeat, at first. Until it starts morphing into a gigantic bird in the middle of the air. A kite, which is a kind of bird-of-prey. The animal's patron must be the god who's path Nolan is following. Nolan points at the statue farthest to the left of him as says a command, "Heh-sieh." It means "turn back".

Glowing hieroglyphs of blue float and direct themselves to land on the statue. It stares at Nolan, and stops it's advance. It then turns a walks in the other direction.

He turns his attention to the remaining 3 statues. "Drowah', he says this time. Boundary. A forcefield, also of blue, flickers into existence between Nolan and the statues. He throws his boomerang-thing, and it cuts of the head off a statue, leaving only two still facing him. The boomerang-thing returns to his hand.

He murmurs something I don't catch, and the kite swoops downward, attacking the remaining statues. One is shredded into a pile or clay ribbons, and the other topples over.

"Stop!" I scream and run into the gym, as Nolan raised the boomerang-thing. He turns toward me just as the statue froze in midair, hovering over him by a foot. If I hadn't intervened, he probably would have been crushed.

I skid to a stop, out of breath. I take a moment to compose myself, and then straighten up. Nolan had an unreadable expression on his face. He muttered something, and the kite returns to staff form.

"What is your problem?" Nolan's voice explodes in the silence. I back up a few steps. How dare he shout at me like that! It isn't a crime to save someone's life.

I put my hands on my hips and really lay on my attitude. "Well, I'm really sorry for saving your life!"

Nolan holds his ground. "I had it under control. You just ruined my practice!" He makes up for my walking backwards by advancing towards me, with fists clenched. I get the feeling he really wants to shove me over.

I tilt my head back to look into his eyes, which startles me. Silver lines like lightning are racing around his deep blue irises. "Until the statue almost made you into a Nolan-pancake."

He glares daggers at me. "Stay out of my business next time!" Nolan grabs his staff and boomerang-thing, and storms out of the gym in a fury. The statue that hadn't been destroyed by Nolan bonks into the wall and falls down, twitching and shuddering.


	9. Five Parts of the Egyptian Soul

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story except for the new and made-up characters and the ideas.  
**

* * *

The tomb headrest is way too hard, but Sadie insists that I use it. I would give anything for a comfy pillow in Camp Half-Blood.

I get out of bed and stretch. I check the alarm clock. It reads 1:39 AM. I've never stayed up this late before. If I was at camp, the harpies would have me for sure!

Quietly, I put on a dressing gown of plain cotton before I unlock my door and step onto the balcony, shivering slightly in the night breeze.

The view of Manhattan is gorgeous. Full of lights and noises that drown out my tiredness. The East River gleams under a full moon. A few sailboats still chug by in the dead of the night.  
_  
If only I could sleep_, I think to myself. This whole Egyptian/Greek god business makes my head reel. I am a daughter of Thoth and Athena. Both gods of knowledge and wisdom. That means something.

But why didn't they claim me as soon as I got to Camp? For most campers, it only took a week at most. But for me it took almost 7 years to get claimed!

"Enjoying the view, Skye?"

I whirl around, but once again, I don't see anyone. "Nolan, stop scaring me like that!"

"I'm not using an invisibility spell! Look to your left."

I look, and there he is, standing on the balcony next to mine. _Oh, great! His room is next to mine!_

"Headrest uncomfortable?" I get the feeling he is tilting his head. This ticks me off even more.

"Yes," I steam. "There's no point in making fun. I bet yours is just as uncomfortable as mine." I still haven't gotten over the little shouting match we had yesterday.

"I've gotten used to it."

"Why do you need one, anyways? Can't you sleep like a normal person? It's not like I'll die the next day and become a mummy or anything."

"The headrest is enchanted, so your _ba _doesn't wander through the Duat as you sleep."

"_Ba_? What in the world is a _ba_?"

"The Egyptians believed your soul had five parts. There's the _ba_, the _ib_, the _ka_, the _ren_, and the _sheut_." I'm sure Nolan held up his hand as he listed them off, but it is too dark to tell, even with some light from the half-moon.

"Would you care to explain what they mean? I wasn't allowed to study up on many cultures other than the Roman and Greek cultures at camp." I cross my arms. He really is infuriating.

"The _ba_ is your personality. It's basically a bird with your head attached. If you're powerful enough, you can change it into other shapes.  
"The _ib_ is the heart, the record of good and bad deeds. They weigh this when you die on the Scales of Truth against the Feather of Truth. If it weighed less or the same, you passed, but if your heart it weighed more, then it would be eaten by Ammit the Devourer and you would cease to exist.  
"The ka is your life force. When you die, it leaves your body.  
"The ren is your name. If someone learns your true name, they will possess unlimited power over you and they can force you to do anything.  
"And the sheut is your shadow. This is the least understood part of your soul, and I don't know much about it. You can ask Sadie or Carter."

Now my head is reeling even more. _Five parts to your soul. Ba, Ka, Ib, Ren and Sheut. _This went against everything I was taught at Camp Half-Blood. What would happen to me if I died? Would I end up in both Underworlds, or cut in half? Or were they both the same, just manifestations of a larger death cycle?

"Couldn't you just charm a pillow with hieroglyphics like the headrest?" I ask, curious. This seems to me to be the best and most simple way to solve the sore neck problem.

"Sadie and Carter have tried, but they can't get anything. Maybe you could try! Your father is the god of writing, knowledge and research." Maybe Nolan is right. I'll consider it a good introduction to Brooklyn House and to show them what I can do.

"Good night, Nolan."

"Night, Skye. And I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier. You saved my life, and I just got worked up over something so minuscule."

I head back into my room, leaving the balcony doors open. I feel much more content, and I think I can sleep now. _Well, it couldn't be dangerous the first time I don't use the headrest_, I thought. I slip off the dressing gown and crawl back into the bed. It isn't long before sleep comes to me.


	10. Dream State

**DISCLAIMER: Same stuff as before.  
**

* * *

Sleeping without a headrest is the worst idea ever. Never try this.

Immediately after I fall asleep, I have the oddest sensation ever; I feel myself leaving my body. When I look down, I see myself asleep. Seeing myself in person is just wrong.

Then I remember. This must be my _ba_. I glance quickly at my arms, but they are not arms any longer. They are the colourful wings of a bird. My feet are talons, and my body is covered in brilliantly coloured feathers.

"Oh, no," I groan inwardly. I can't let other people see me as the Skye-headed chicken-bird! I force my _ba_ to take on a more appealing appearance. Imagining what I actually look like, I change. Now, I am still wearing my nightgown, but I don't mind, as long as I'm not a chicken anymore.

Wait a minute! Nolan said only the very powerful magicians can do that! But no time to further contemplate. Invisible winds swirl around me and lift me out of my room and into a chaotic realm of darkness.

When the darkness clears, I discover that I'm in Camp Half-Blood, in the Athena Cabin. My previous cabin mates sleep on peacefully, completely ignorant of my sudden appearance.

But there is one person already awake. Annabeth. She sits on her bunk, legs swinging out from under her. Her blonde hair is a tangled mess, and her eyes look red from tiredness. I feel like she's been waiting for my appearance. I shiver from the thought. Who's been keeping her awake?

She stares right at me and says, "Skye, I can see you. What are you doing here?"

"You're dreaming," I reply, hoping this isn't actually happening.

"Really?" Annabeth pinches herself hard. "Ow! I don't think I am."

"Well, I'm dreaming, at any rate. Things are different here."

"What is it like? The Egyptians, I mean."

"They're quite nice, actually. And they don't wear clothing made from animals. The animal's life force interferes with magic. They only wear cotton and man-made materials."

"Have you told them anything about your parents, yet?"

"I told one bo-person." I amend myself. I'm not about to tell Annabeth I told a boy.

"Be careful who you tell, Skye."

Before I can ask her to elaborate on the previous comment, the wind takes me to a chamber of pure gold. Torches provide the only light, and they are not that bright, either.

It is a circular chamber, with gates at one end, a throne at another, and in the centre there is a set of scales. _This must be the entrance to the afterlife._

As I watch the throne, a man appears. His skin is a cocoa brown colour and his face proud and handsome. I can't help but notice he reminds me of someone. He wears an Italian suit, and in his hands he holds the symbols of a pharaoh. The crook and flail. But on another reality, he wears the crown and robes of a pharaoh, and his skin is sky blue. This should have shocked me, but it doesn't.

"Welcome, Skye Ellison, to the Room of Judgement," the pharaoh guy says.

"Who are you, and why am I here?"

"You really should have slept with your head on the headrest. Carter did not, and what he saw was horrifying to say the least. You are lucky." The guy straightens his  
back against the throne. "I am Julius Kane, and Osiris."

Ah. Osiris reminds me of Carter. "The Lord of the Dead," I mutter, hoping he doesn't hear me. He does.

"You recognized me?" Osiris seems surprised. "You must have studied up."

"Not really. I just knew."

"Your father's influence, no doubt. Even now, I can see both of them in you, and your mother, too."

"You mean Athena?" How does this guy know Athena? The gods must be more entangled up with each other than I thought.

"No, I meant your stepmother. She misses you greatly."

I gasp in shock. "Did she and my father pass through this Judgement place?"

"Yes, and they both made it, too." Osiris sighs, a heavy sigh filled with remorse and regret. "They should not have died that way, murdered by demons, but they  
thought only of protecting you."

"Protecting me? Why?"

"You are the first Crossover. Your parents knew your mother was Athena and your father was hosting Thoth just before you were born. And because they were protecting you, as all parents should."

"Will everyone stop being so cryptic about who I am?" I yell. "Just tell me!"

"We all have told you. You are the first Crossover."

The chamber/throne room melts before my eyes and suddenly, I am at the Caldecott Tunnel, the entrance to Camp Jupiter. The wind pushes me inside, across the Little Tiber.

I see many Roman demigods rushing about. They all seem to be preparing for a quest-or stocking up for a war. The scrawny kid Octavian looks particularly worked up.

"Find her! She's a danger to us all!" He screeches. He sounds like a harpy. It really hurts my eardrums.

"Octavian, how can you be so sure that the Greeks have ganged up against us with some other demigods?" Reyna inquires politely, but underneath the poker face, I can tell her emotions are roiling. She doesn't believe for a second we'd do this to her.

"The Pillow Pets and Jupiter's thunder and lightning told me!" Octavian insists, then points at the Temple of Jupiter. "And that Skye girl was in the middle of the whole thing!"

I'm wretched from the dream, and I wake up back in my body, gasping. _He knows about me!_


	11. The Creation of Egypt

**DICLAIMER: I am still not Rick Riordan. I am just borrowing some of his ideas for fun.  
**

* * *

I didn't get any sleep at all later that night. I just stayed awake, staring at the ceiling. _He knows, he knows about me!_

This is infinitely bad. The Romans looked as if they were about to go on a quest. Probably back to Camp Half-Blood to finish what they'd started in the first place. I know the Romans legions will tear the camp apart, just to find and destroy me. That's the bad part. I'm not there.

The alarm clock starts beeping at 7:00 AM. I ignore it. Instead, I just close my eyes and try to get some sleep. No such luck. Within 5 minutes, Sadie calls, "Skye! You have to get up right now, or else you'll miss breakfast!"

I almost laugh at that. Breakfast seems so normal compared to what I've been through these past few days.

"I'm coming!" I call back. "Just give me 10 minutes!"

I wearily get out of bed and stumble over to the wardrobe. There is a revolving rack of clothing that made me forget all about my tiredness. _How did it know I liked the colours blue and green? _I change into a green blouse and a pair of navy blue jeans.

Opening the door, I race out of the room. I didn't want to be late for breakfast. And so of course, I don't watch where I'm going and crash into Nolan at 70 kilometres per hour. He fell onto the ground, and I fell on top of him.

"Sorry, Nolan! I didn't watch where I was going," I blush furiously. I scramble to get off of him.

"It's alright, Skye. I wasn't watching, either." Nolan is extremely embarrassed. Then he got up.

"Mind if I escort you to breakfast in case you get lost again?" He waggles his eyebrows at me.

I roll my eyes. Would he ever let it go? But I let him escort me, anyways.

The breakfast area is a huge balcony overlooking the East River. The balcony includes an extremely long table and a swimming pool. When I wander over to the swimming pool to take a closer look, I discover the inhabitant of the pool; an albino crocodile. I begin to scream, but Nolan says reassuringly, "Skye, don't worry. Philip of Macedonia is a friendly crocodile. He likes eating demons, and bacon."

"N-nice to meet you, Philip," I sputter. I really don't like crocodiles.

"You can sit beside me," Nolan gestures to the chair beside him. I slide into the empty chair. The breakfast looks amazing. I help myself to some apple slices and pancakes.

Just as I reach for the milk, a 15 year old girl sits down beside m. "Hi! Are you new?"

"Yes. I'm Skye. What's your name?"

"I'm Alyssa. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Felix," calls a voice from the other side of Alyssa. "And I like penguins."

"Hey! I met you yesterday!" I exclaim. "You were sitting close to the fireplace and turning it into an Antarctic wonderland." Felix looks unabashed at this.

"Oh, that's normal for him," Alyssa laughs. "Summons them up to the fireplace twice a week. He's the only ice magician we have, which doesn't make much sense, if you get what I mean."

I nod in response. Egypt is a desert, so unless I'm badly misinformed, there is no god of ice or snow.

A bell dings from the front of the table. All heads turn to look at Sadie and Carter.

"Right," Sadie begins. "We have a new initiate, Skye Ellison!"

I blush. Everyone looks around them, trying to guess what I look like. "You'll meet her soon enough at the school dance later today."

Carter starts munching on his waffle, so everyone takes it as a sign to start eating. The pancakes are delicious.

* * *

After breakfast, Sadie comes to me and said, "You don't have to go to school. There's no point in going it's the last day."

"Thank you, Sadie." I thank Sadie. I don't think it will make sense if I went for the last day, either.

"But, you're going to have to catch up with our side of things," Sadie continues. "You can start in the library. Cleo can help you."

She walks away shouting, "Felix! Sean! Stop arguing about your textbooks! It doesn't matter because you both have a copy of the same one, yes?"

I stifle a smile, and head for the great doors of the library. The doors open automatically for me, and after I step in, the doors close, loudly. I jump at the noise, and  
continue down the stairs.

A girl who has black hair and dark skin is sitting at a desk, talking to the baboon in a purple Lakers jersey.

"_Agh_!" The baboon is telling her.

"Really, Khufu? Are you sure?" The girl frowns. "So, you're telling me there's an Egyptian and Greek demigod here?"

I feel cold all over. How does the baboon know about me? Maybe Khufu saw me when Nolan gave me an abbreviated tour of Brooklyn House?

"And you say she's here in the library, right now?" At that, the girl tilts her head up. "Good morning, Skye Ellison, daughter of Athena and Thoth. How can I help you?"

"Um, are you Cleo? Sadie said you can help me." I say awkwardly.

"Well, what are you looking for?"

"The Egyptian story of creation, in English, please."

Cleo stands up and walks over to four clay men. "The Story of Creation, English Edition."

I start to think she's crazy when one of the men leap off the table and disappears in a cloud of dust. Coughing, I manage to say, "What are those statues?"

"They're called _shabti_; Magicians use them as servants and helpers. The ones on the pedestal here are retrievers. They can take anything that you're looking for and bring it back to you, within reason."

The _shabti_ statue guy came back to Cleo with a scroll in its hands. Cleo takes it and says, "I thank you for your help."

The _shabti_ walks over to the pedestal and hops on again, reverting to solid clay. Cleo hands the scroll over to me and I unroll the delicate papyrus carefully, so I don't damage it.

"Thank you, Cleo," I thank the girl.

Cleo nods. "You aren't coming to school, are you? Well, do come to the dance. It's always wonderful." Then she turns and walks up the staircase to get ready for school.

I settle myself down in a chair and start reading the words on the scroll out loud.

_There was a time, long ago, when there was no land. Only the red waters of Chaos ruled._  
_  
The most feared of all was the snake god of Chaos, Apophis. Apophis swam in the expanses of Chaos, hoping it would always stay this way. But it was not to be._  
_  
One day, a mountain rose from the sea, and on it stood Ra, the god of the Sun. He and his fellow gods created new land, becoming the enemies of Apophis forever._  
_  
There was the god of Air, Shu, and he had one daughter, Nut, goddess of the Sky. Nut married Geb, the god of the Earth. They wished to have children, but Ra had received a prophecy that one of their children would become the next ruler of Egypt. In a panic, Ra forbid Nut to have children, but it was too late, for she was already pregnant. Instead, the Sun god forbids Nut to give birth on any day of the year._  
_  
But Nut was clever, and she asked Thoth, the god of knowledge and wisdom for help. Thoth played a game of senet with the god of the Moon and Time, Khonsu.  
Every time he won, Khonsu have to give him some moonlight. Thoth won so many times, he had enough to create 5 whole new days, and he tagged them on at the end of the year. These days were known as the Demon Days._  
_  
Nut gave birth to her children, one per day on those 5 days. Their names were Osiris, Horus, Set, Isis and Nepthys._  
_  
Isis wanted to rule Egypt with her brother-husband, Osiris as king and one day, while the Sun god was sleeping, she sneaked into her room and created a poisonous snake from Ra's drool. The snake bit Ra, and he became very sick. _  
_  
The gods all tried their best to heal him, but no one could. Ra had suspected Isis for a long time, and so he called on her. Isis pretended to cry to see Ra in pain, but  
Ra knew she was faking. Ra asked her to heal him, but Isis would only heal him if she received his secret name in exchange. Ra agreed, but only because he was dying from the poison. Isis kept her word to him and healed him. But Ra's secret name gave Isis extreme power over Ra, so extreme that he was forced into retirement, opening the way for Osiris to become king._  
_  
And so he did. Osiris was a fair and good king, but his brother Set, who had been the lieutenant of Ra also wanted to become king. _  
_  
One day, while the gods were celebrating the soon-to-be rebirth of Horus, Set created a beautiful sarcophagus and tricked Osiris to lie down inside of it. Isis saw through his trick and warned her husband, but Osiris didn't listen. When he laid down in it, Set closed the lid and sealed it with molten lead. He smacked his staff on the sarcophagus, and it shattered into 14 pieces, hidden all over Egypt. _  
_  
Isis ran from the palace, and with help from her sister, Nepthys, she found all the pieces of the sarcophagus and Osiris._  
_  
She then resurrected him with help from Nepthys' son, Anubis, god of death rituals, but Osiris could not become a true living being. He was only fit to rule over the dead._  
_  
Isis gave birth to Horus, and laid low until Horus was strong enough to challenge Set for the throne of Egypt. After many hard battles, he succeeded and became the King of Egypt…_

The scroll is torn here.

"That's it? That can't be it!" I cry out loud to no one in particular. "What about the Chaos snake, Apophis? What happened to him?"

There is a silence charged with static after I say the Chaos god's name out loud, and I shiver. There's something suddenly creepy about the library.

I quickly get up from the chair and stride over to the 4 men on the pedestal. "Can you please find a complete version of this scroll?" I receive only stillness and silence.

I scream in frustration. When I finally calm down from pacing the room and shouting "Darn it!", I look in the cubbyholes to see if there is anything on the different paths of gods. I'm lucky, and I find one written by Sadie and Carter. It's titled _Egyptian Gods/Goddesses One-Oh-One: How to survive being a Descendant of Pharaohs_.

I smile at the title. Sadie can be so ridiculous. I open the book and thumb through it until I reach the pages to do with "Gods and Their Personalities". I flip to the page about Thoth.

_Thoth_  
_The god of knowledge and wisdom. I only really like him because he's the god of baboons. He always pretends to be dumb even though he knows everything._  
_**-Sadie**_  
_  
Sadie, that's not true. He only wants to protect certain dangerous information from our knowledge. Thoth's Path involves a lot of researching and hieroglyphics. Great for the bookworms and scholars of the world._  
_**-Carter**_

When I finish reading the paragraph, I make my final decision. I'm following my father's Path, and no one can stop me.


	12. School Dance Disaster

**DISCLAIMER: Still not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

I spend the rest of my time reading in hieroglyphics as much as I can. I astonish myself because I can read it all so easily. When Sadie opens the door and announces, "Skye! We're all back!" I don't even glance up from my notes and papers.

But I do hear her, and I can tell she's very exasperated. "Well, have you decided your Path?"

"Yes." I finally look up from my study notes. "I'm following the Path of Thoth."

"Well, you can stop your research and start getting ready for the dance, if you want."

I leap out of the chair and say, "Yup! I'm going!" I climb the stairs and head for my room. By accident, I bump into Nolan. "You coming to the dance?"

"I am," I reply, and squeeze past him into my room. I lock the door and stride over to the wardrobe. _Nolan is not going to distract me,_ I tell myself. The wardrobe somehow knows I'm going for a dance, as all the clothes are either summer dresses or prom dresses. All of them are white, blue or green.

I spend at least 20 minutes just looking at the dresses, and finally, I decide which one to wear. Perhaps one hour later, I finish getting ready, and stare at myself in the mirror.

My eyes widen as I turn around in a full circle. I am wearing a spaghetti strap blue dress the colour of my eyes and as I twirl, it flares out almost all of the way, like a tutu. It's not extremely short, but it's not too long, either. I wear an even darker blue cardigan on top. I've put on a touch of sparkly eye shadow and a hint of lip gloss. My long brown hair is twisted in a loose bun at the nape of my neck.

I unlock my door and step out into the hallway, where quite a few initiates are already mingling in the hallways.

Sadie looks lovely in a dress of red that contradicts her blue highlights. Zia is stunning in a flowing dress of gold.

"Hey, Skye! You look marvelous!" Sadie waves me over. I say in reply, "You do, too! I love your dress!" The dress' bodice is covered with crystals that shimmer in the light when she moves.

"I hope Carter doesn't dress for a funeral again," she mutters dryly. I'm not sure if she's serious or not.

Zia nudges me. "Everyone's staring at you," she whispers. When I look around, I can tell she's not lying. They're all staring at me, probably because I'm the new initiate. I avoid their gazes and ignore whispers.

My breath is taken away when Nolan steps out. He's wearing navy blue jeans and a plain white collared t-shirt, but the sight of him my heart hurts. _Stop it, _I scold myself, but it doesn't work, as per usual. He looks quite amused at my expression. I turn away quickly. _Skye Ellison, stop thinking about Nolan in that way, _I try another attempt to scold myself. _He doesn't care how smart you are. He doesn't think about you in that way. _My heart begins to settle down a bit, but the initial excitement stays.

"Is everyone ready?" Sadie shouts over the buzzing excitement of the ever-growing crowd.

Zia pokes her. "Carter isn't."

"Oh, my brother is absolutely hopeless when it comes to dressing for a dance," Sadie waves off Zia's finger. "I don't think he'll be ready for another 10 minutes."

To Sadie's surprise, Carter comes out of his room and grumbles, "Yeah, yeah I've heard it all before. Go on, laugh at me."

But no one does. Carter is not going to a funeral at all. He's wearing jeans and a tuxedo jacket and shirt, but no tie.

"I still can't believe I'm coming again. This time Sadie, I'm outright refusing to dance with Lacy, okay?"

Sadie smiles sweetly and says, "Okay, brother dear. Off we go!"

* * *

The campus is as beautiful as it looked from the sleigh-boat. Green grass, trees and even a pond of ducks and swans.

The dance is taking place in a courtyard littered with broken and worn cobblestones. It is a dangerous place for a dance.

"Go on," Sadie says to everyone, and they all disperse into the crowd of students. I look around for Nolan, but he's nowhere to be spotted.

Zia smiles at Carter. "Come on! Let's dance!"

Carter gulps, "Nah, I don't think…" Zia laughs and drags Carter onto the centre of the courtyard.

The piece playing is a waltz, and some while people slow-dance, others attempt to waltz along to the music. It doesn't work that well.

Sadie, Walt and I watch the dance, and so we don't see a young girl walk up to Sadie and ask, "Hello, Sadie! Where's your brother?"

The girl startles us out of watching, and Sadie replied, "He's there, on the dance floor." She points to Carter and Zia, slow-dancing and laughing.

"Oh," The girl is quite a bit put-out. That's when I realize I've seen her before at Camp Half-Blood. I gasp, but it's too late to cover it up.

The girl-who I recognize as Lacy of the Aphrodite Cabin- turns toward me and narrows her eyes. "Skye Ellison? Is that you?"

"Um, maybe?" I say awkwardly.

"First, Skye, I love your entire outfit! It really works for you! It brings out your eyes even more! Second of all, where have you been? The last people to have seen you were Percy, Annabeth and Chiron. They aren't speaking anything of what happened after you got claimed."

"Um, that's actually confidential information," I bite my lip.

"Why?" Lacy demands.

"Because I don't feel ready to let anyone know, yet."

"And why are you with Sadie and Walt, anyways?"

"That's also confidential," I stammer. I am embarrassed. Lacy is quite capable of putting two and two together, but she doesn't say anything else.

"Very well, I'll respect your wishes," Lacy sighs. "Oh, there's one more thing. Drew's here, too."

"Drew!? Here? That's horrible!" I say, dismayed. Drew is the bane of every girl's existence. Former Aphrodite cabin counsellor and bested by Piper, Drew is like a  
shark, waiting in the shadows for her next victim.

"Yeah, she is. Watch out for her, she's got her eye on Nolan, too. I can tell you like him a lot."

Typical child of Aphrodite. "Thank you, Lacy. That will be all."

"Bye then, Skye. See you back at camp soon?" Lacy wanders off in search of Sadie and Walt who are mysteriously missing. They must be dancing.

* * *

I wander through the masses of students, trying to find Nolan. Where could he be? I lean against an old tree, and sigh. If Drew wants something, she'll not take no for an answer.

I feel a disturbance in the air nearby, and turn to look. A hand grabs my arm and I scream, but I discover another is covering my mouth. I hear a "Shh!" and Nolan appears behind me, arm around my waist and hand clamped to my mouth. I struggle to get out of his grasp, but his grip is like iron.

I start sputtering as best as I can under his iron grip on my mouth. "Nolan, quit messing with me! I don't care if you're being tested on is later this week, but you can cut it out! I don't appreciate you doing it!"

"Please don't shout, Skye!" Nolan begs me. "Drew is looking for me, and I don't want her to know I'm here. That girl is a menace!"

"Fine. Now let me go now!"

Nolan loosens his grip immediately and apologizes, "I'm sorry I shocked you, Skye."

My heart melts. He appears so miserable. Is Drew really that desperate? I brush off his hand and say, "I understand, but please don't do it anymore."

Nolan brightens quite a bit and winks. "Thanks. Want to dance?"

I freeze and my heartbeat quickens again. I force myself not to panic and reply, "Sure, why not?"

He takes my arm like a gentleman and leads me to the dance floor. My heart flutters even faster when he smiles shyly and puts his arms around my waist. I rest my arms lightly on his shoulders and gaze into his darker than the night blue eyes. We start dancing to the music.

Of course, on the inside I am hyperventilating, and every part of me is forcing myself not to run away.

"Is Drew really that bad at school?" I ask quietly.

"Yes," Nolan sighed. "She keeps trying to get me to like her, but I've always turned her down. She's too much of a drama queen, and nowhere near smart or nice enough."

"I know her from Camp-Half Blood. She's a daughter of Aphrodite. She used to be the cabin counsellor, but was bested by Piper McLean for her spot."

"You know her?" Nolan's eyes widen. "She's horrible there, too?"

"Yes, a total tyrant-" I am cut off as I trip over one of the cobblestones. I fall forward, and Nolan catches me. I glance up at him, mortally embarrassed, but he  
doesn't seem to want to let go. He lowers his eyelids and murmurs something I don't catch. Nolan moves his head towards mine, and suddenly all the lights go out in the courtyard.

There are many screams and gasps of horror and dismay. Nolan helps me stand up, and asks, "What's happening?"

I don't reply because I hear a voice that hisses, "Do you remember my promise 7 years ago, Skye Ellison? Because it's about to come true. Watch out for the shadow across Egypt."

"Did you hear that?" I whisper-choke out.

"Hear what?"

Only I had heard the rasping voice. What did it mean by a promise 7 years ago? I hardly remember!

_The cloaked figure turned to an extremely ugly demon with 2 extra pairs of arms and legs and said, "Grab that girl, and bring her to me. She's mine!"_  
_  
The demon began lumbering towards her. Skye screamed for Wendy, but Wendy was too preoccupied to hear. I'll have to kill the demon myself, she thought._  
_  
Skye quickly crawled over to her khopesh, and grasped it in two hands. She bravely turned to face off against the demon. "I am Skye Ellison, descendant of  
Cleopatra, and you will not take me prisoner!"_  
_  
A kaleidoscopic swirl of colours surrounded her and her khopesh as she charged the advancing demon. With one vicious slice, she chopped his head off. It rolled back the way it came, and came to rest to a stop at the cloaked figure's feet._  
_  
The cloaked figure merely laughed at the defeat of a minion. "Soon girl, the world will be in my hands, and you my puppet. I'll be back for you in 7 years, when the eclipse shadows all of Egypt." The figure swept its cloak around his body, and disappeared, along with the demons._

I've been having a lot of flashbacks lately. All were parts of my life a long time ago. But I didn't remember anything until I had a flashback about it. Why would that be?

"Skye? Are you okay?" Nolan looks at me, concern plain on his face, which is getting harder to make out.

"Yes, I'm fine." My senses snap awake and I say, "We have to leave, now. It's too dangerous here."

"Whatever you say, Skye," He wraps an arm around my shoulder and leads me to a piece of limestone, hardly visible in the dark.

"What on earth is this?"

"This is for the portal. Where do you want to go?"

I shrug off his arm and place my hand on the old stone. "Take me to Thoth, please."

"Um, Skye? That's not the safest way to do it…"

A vortex of sand swirls on the stone, and I feel the tug of magic. I ignore his protests and step through. Before I can, Nolan grabs my head and said, "Together."

I nod in agreement and we walk through the portal.


	13. The God of Knowledge?

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Brooklyn House, just the new characters within it.**

* * *

We step through the portal to a black pyramid in the light of the dying sun. It's a different time zone, as Brooklyn is already quite dark.

I am totally covered in sand. "Ugh!" I proceed to wiping off my dress, and Nolan does the same, but instead of wiping the sand off, he shakes it off like a puppy drenched in water.

"Hey! You got sand all over my hair!" I playfully swipe at him, and he ducks, laughing. I brush it out with my fingers. I'm going to need a shower when we get back.

"What is this place?" Nolan continues in a more serious manner, and shakes his head at the pyramid. "And where are we?"

"I don't know, but let's check that pyramid out. Maybe Thoth is in there!"

And so we peer around the base for an entrance, but we find none. And idea struck me. "What if I ask to see Thoth?"

"Brilliant, Skye! That just might work!" Nolan approves.

I shout, "I am here to see Thoth, the god of knowledge. Can you let me in?"

Hidden doors open, and I rush in with Nolan before they close. They slam shut and leave us in total darkness. The lights switch on with a humming sound like a  
refrigerator.

I gawk at the place. It's huge! Draping from the high ceiling are banners in hieroglyphs and English. The scoreboard flashes out words like, "Welcome, Skye and Nolan." and "Go, Baboons!"

"Hello? Is Thoth here?" I call out to the seemingly empty stadium.

"Welcome to my office, Skye. Or should I say, _daughter_?" There is a man in a white lab coat with crazy hair and kaleidoscopic eyes staring at me from the kitchen on the far side of court. He gets up and beckons us to him.

I nervously glance at Nolan, and he gives me an encouraging glance. We obey Thoth. Coming closer, he's even more frightening. His eyes are what really scare me, constantly shifting in pattern and colour, hypnotizing the unwary. But Nolan and I are very wary, and take chairs as far away from him as possible.

"Don't be frightened, please. I know I look scary, but I only want to help you." Hieroglyphics appear and disappear in pure black against his stark white lab coat. Occasionally, they popped off and changed into the creatures and items that they described.

"Can you please tell me what it means to be a Crossover? And are you really a father of mine through hosting?" No one has given me a straight answer yet. Maybe this god could.

"Yes, I am your father as much as Richard Ellison was. When you are the Eye of a god, the mortal and god act in perfect unison. You cannot have a disagreement with a god and be the Eye at the same time."

"Well, what about my other question?" I demand to know.

"That I can't answer right now, but only because I do not know the extent of your powers. You are the first and only Crossover ever known to this world. In fact, I believe that you're immortal because you have so much god blood."

"Immortal!" I exclaim. "I don't want to be immortal! That would be so boring."

"That's where you are wrong, daughter." Thoth seems quite triumphant."It is a great gift, for you can witness the changing of the world, and learn so much from all around you. If you are immortal, I suggest that you cherish it."

"I'd love to be immortal. I could see the whole world." Nolan says dreamily. "Think of how much knowledge you would gain!"

Thoth's eyes snapped from me to Nolan. "Ah, Nolan Georgeston. I thought I smelt the magic of Isis on you. Are you finding her Path…to your liking?"

Nolan nods. Thoth raises an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."

"Just because you don't like her power-hungriness doesn't mean you have to hate on her Path," Nolan continues, hurt.

"And at the school dance, there was a raspy voice telling me to watch out at the hide tide without light, and to look out for a shadow across Egypt. What does that mean?" I ask, hoping to receive an answer of enlightenment.

"That, I'm not allowed to answer." Thoth states cheerfully.

Urgh! Why are adults 5000 years old so mystifying? "You know you're real annoying, right?"

"Oh, I know! But seriously, I'm forbidden to help so directly on missions. You'll have to discover that yourselves." The god tilts his head. "Is Hermes as bad as he was?"

"What do you mean? And have you met him?"

"Yes, but it was a meeting I'd rather forget." He says this like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well, no, not really. He's turned quite nice after his son Luke died defending Olympus."

"Very well. I shall believe you. And a word of advice," Thoth got up from his couch and moved in closer. "The summer solstice is a great time to awaken your subdued powers."

The god of knowledge hands me a necklace of green jade and another necklace with a charm of the crane-like bird that's supposedly Thoth's sacred symbol. "If you need my help desperately, just wear the jade amulet and call out 'Help me, Thoth!' or something like that. But don't call too often. The ibis you must keep on at all times. It will help your memories return and begin to awaken your aptitude for intensive Egyptian magic."

"Gosh, thanks." I put on the ibis necklace and hold onto the jade pendant. It hangs just below the hollow of my throat. The ibis is black and white and matches my dress perfectly. Its eyes are the same colour as mine. That must be what makes it so special, almost like it's tuned to my magic. I feel stronger and more energetic, with a spring in my step.

Thoth takes a piece of chalk out of his lab coat and draws a rectangle in the air. I don't expect anything to happen, but a door of darkness appears. Perhaps only gods can do this. I can only make sand portals. "This will take you both back to Brooklyn House, where you'll find your friends already back and wondering where you went. Tell them nothing."

"Goodbye, Thoth." I say before stepping through the door of darkness. Nolan follows me rather quickly. I doubt he likes Thoth much. Just before Brooklyn House materializes before my eyes, I hear a voice calling to me. "Careful, daughter of Cleopatra. Beware the light of the moon."

* * *

**~End of Book One~**

I hope you enjoyed this story! :) I sure had lots of fun writing it!

Keep an eye out for the second part of this, By the Light of the Moon, coming soon!


End file.
